The present invention relates most generally to drain line clearing and servicing apparatus. More particularly, the invention provides an electro-mechanical arrangement for periodically and automatically servicing low volume drain lines that can be come clogged by algae and other contaminants.
At present air conditioning sub-systems and related equipment are critical components in both commercial and residential environmental control systems. Long term operation of such systems with a minimal need for servicing, is certainly desirable.
In locations where air conditioning (AC) equipment is in constant or near constant use, the need for servicing increases. This is certainly the case in warm locations having extended periods of high temperature and humidity levels. For example, a common problem known to skilled persons is associated with the need to drain off moisture collected during the operation of an AC unit. This moisture, which collects through a condensation process as air is cooled by the AC unit, is typically collected using a drain pan structure, which may also be termed a reservoir. As the condensed fluid builds up, excess amounts are passed to a drain tube or line that is employed to guide this fluid from the drain pan to a remote discharge location. However, this moisture and fluid can, in time, lead to a build up of algae. In locations where the AC unit is heavily used, the drain pan and or drain line will typically develop a significant build up of algae and associated contaminants that can clog the drain line. It may be noted that a clogging up of the drain pan and or drain line can result in costly water damage due to an excessive build up and overflow of condensed fluid. As such, an AC system that is otherwise capable of problem free operation for long intervals of time, may require costly and periodic servicing just to clean or clear items such as drain pans, drain lines, etc.
Therefore, skilled individuals will appreciate a need for efficient, simple, and effective means for periodically and automatically clearing and or breaking up contaminants (e.g., algae) that have built up in the aforementioned structures of an AC unit. A full understanding of the present invention, including an understanding of a number of capabilities, characteristics, and associated novel features, will result from a careful review of the description and figures of several preferable embodiments provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and descriptions are illustrative only. Variations and alternate embodiments are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.
In accordance with the present invention, a drain tube clearing and blow out apparatus is structured for use in blowing out low volume drain tubes and lines that over time tend to become clogged with algae and other possible contaminants and debris. For example, as will be fully discussed below, the present invention is particularly suited to the clearing and cleaning out of drain tube lines of common residential and commercial air conditioning systems.
The apparatus includes a plurality of drain tube sealing devices, with each device located substantially proximate to an end of a drain tube structure. Each sealing device is arranged for selectively being placed in one of a sealed state or an unsealed state. When a sealing device is in a sealed state the respective end at which the sealing device is installed is sealed or closed off. In similar fashion, when a sealing device is placed in an unsealed state the end of the drain tube is unsealed or open. Importantly, each sealing device may be operatively coupled to, and controlled by, a timer and controller for being selectively placed in either a sealed or an unsealed state, as required, for automatically clearing and blowing out of a drain tube or drain tube structure at regular intervals.
The invention further includes an air inlet coupled to the drain tube to enable a source of pressurized air to enter and pressurize the drain tube. Therefore, when each sealing device that is installed at an end of the drain tube is placed in a sealed state, the drain tube may be. pressurized by applying pressurized air to the air inlet. Once the drain tube is pressurized, as determined by the elapsing of a temporal interval, or alternately by sensing a pre-selected pressure level within the tube, one or more sealing devices may be placed in the unsealed statexe2x80x94blowing out and clearing one or more portions of the drain tube.
As skilled persons will appreciate, the inclusion of items such as a timer and controller unit enables the present invention to be configured to automatically and at regular intervals place all sealing devices in a sealed state, apply pressurized air to the air inlet, and selectively or in unison open each sealing device, thereby clearing and blowing out one or more portions of the drain tube. Further, the process may be iterative and repeated a number of times in rapid succession.
With the invention installed in an air conditioning (AC) system, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 through 4, a preferred method of operation may be as follows:
a) The AC system is shut down, with the compressor and blower units thereof preferably not energized;
b) Each sealing device is placed in a sealed state;
c) Pressurized air is applied to the air inlet;
d) After a pre-selected temporal interval has elapsed, or equivalently a desired a pressure level is reached, one or more sealing devices are returned to an unsealed state;
e) If desired or necessary, one or more sealing devices may be repeatedly switched between the sealed state and the unsealed statexe2x80x94while a source of pressurized air is applied to the air inletxe2x80x94causing additional clearing and blowout events to occur within the same automatic clearing and blowout cycle; and
f) The pressurized air source is removed, each sealing device is placed in an unsealed state, and the air conditioning unit turned back on.
The inclusion of a pressure sensing device enables the system operation to be improved, and also adds a self-checking capability to an AC apparatus equipped with the present invention. For example, consider an embodiment of the invention including a pressure sensor structured to sense pressure levels within a drain tube. Should a sealing device fail to operate properly, the pressure sensing device can communicate to the timer and controller that the pressure within the drain tube is inadequate and the drain tube is not being properly pressurized. In contrast, if the pressure sensor in not included and the apparatus of the invention is arranged to simply apply the pressurized air to the air inlet and wait for a temporal interval to expire, the system would not be able to detect such a failure.